Haciéndome feliz
by MichiAt
Summary: SetoxYami. Lemon. Yami ahora tiene cuerpo propio y Seto, como todo le sobra, se hizo cargo de él. El ex faraón Atem lo ha amado desde que compartían sus vidas en el Egipto antiguo, y no se preocupa por disimular que ese sentimiento aún existe.


**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Excepto Atem, que es mío ^///^ Y yo se lo regalé al yaoi los fines de semana (?) xD

**Advertencias**: Lemon.

**Resumen**: Yami ahora tiene cuerpo propio y Seto, como todo le sobra, se hizo cargo de él. El ex faraón Atem lo ha amado desde que compartían sus vidas en el Egipto antiguo, y no se preocupa por disimular que ese sentimiento aún existe. (Buen resumen, ya sé qué copiar cuando me pidan el sumary al momento de subir el fic lol).

**Nota**: No es sádico como otros lemons que he escrito...

¬ñ¬ñ¬ñ¬ñ¬ñ¬ñ¬ñ¬ñ¬ñ¬ñ¬m¬m¬m¬m¬m¬m¬m¬m¬m¬m¬u¬u¬u¬u¬u¬u¬u¬u¬u¬u¬

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

No recuerdo exactamente en qué momento comenzó, pero desde que acepté que él viniera a vivir a mi mansión, las cosas se han vuelto problemáticas. Sólo es un huésped, ya que no tenía un lugar dónde quedarse, pero él insiste en ayudarme en lo que pueda como una rara forma de pagarme. Como si el gran Seto Kaiba necesitara de alguien, pero viniendo de él, todo es diferente.

Las noches de tormenta. Él odia esas noches. Llega a mi recámara y me dice que no puede dormir por culpa de los truenos, y siempre le respondo de la misma manera durmiendo de lado opuesto a la luz del pasillo que invade mi habitación cuando él abre la puerta.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Yami?

- Déjame dormir contigo – Se sonroja, supongo.

- No.

- Pero contigo me sentiré seguro – Como si yo pudiera detener un rayo.

- Dije que no - Pero no me escucha y se mete en mi cama.

- Prometo no molestar – Dice en un tono muy bajo de voz, antes de pasar su brazo sobre mi torso, en un abrazo cuyo calor, si bien, no me desagrada, me hace sentir extraño.

Rendido por el cansancio de todo el día, lo dejo. De todos modos, en la noche lo menos que quiero es que un chico que le teme a los relámpagos me quite el sueño. Y siento una gran dislocación en mi mente cuando al levantarme tengo que apartarlo de mí, como si arrimar a un joven dormido fuera la tarea más difícil del mundo.

A la hora del baño.

De las veinticuatro horas que tiene el día, se empeña en usar el baño justo en el único momento en que yo estoy libre para hacerlo. Él se queda ahí, viéndome con sus ojos morados. Dejándome descubrir día tras día esas orbes que me idiotizan, aunque no lo demuestre apartando rápidamente la mirada de ellas, pero se me estancan en la memoria como si fueran el único recuerdo que uno ha tenido en la vida. De nuevo me pide permiso para algo.

- ¿Puedo… entrar contigo?

- No. Espera tu turno. O mejor, ve al baño de tu habitación.

Se queda sentado en el retrete. No tengo idea de lo que hace, pero no tarda, como siempre, en abrir la puerta de la ducha y enfrentarme.

- Si no me dejas duchar aquí, al menos tienes que sacarle provecho a tu baño. Te tallaré la espalda.

- No necesito que – Y soy interrumpido.

- No alcanzas a lavarte bien la espalda. Deja que yo lo haga por ti, no veo el problema en que me dejes hacerlo.

El problema… ¡El problema es él! En primera es un hombre, en segunda me gusta que lo haga, y en tercera día a día golpea mi cabeza de una forma intangible. Siento sus manos cubiertas por el jabón tomar los rumbos más bajos de mi espalda y lo detengo en seco.

- Puedo continuar solo – Le digo de mala gana volteando a ver su rostro, mucho más rojo de lo normal.

- Está bien – Responde mirando a un lado con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Por qué sonríe?

A la hora de comer.

Me espera a un lado de la mesa de dieciséis puestos en la que mi hermano Mokuba, él y yo comemos. El lugar del centro es el mío, a mi derecha Moki, y a la izquierda él. Aún no comienzan a servirse.

- Te esperábamos, nii-san – Dice Mokuba sonriendo – Yami ya iba a buscarte.

- ¿A buscarme? ¿Para qué? – Digo con un gesto de cansancio.

- ¿Cómo que para qué? – Responde esa pálida criatura de ojos violeta. Mi martirio – Si a ti casi hay que recordarte que tienes que comer.

Mokuba ríe y miro molesto a Yami, que también ríe dulcemente. Es en ese momento en el que me pregunto cómo hace para sonreír todo el tiempo, cómo hace para demostrar esa ternura y carisma día a día. Mi hermano menor es quien interrumpe.

- Oye, hermano, ¿qué es lo que tanto le ves a Yami? Lo vas a asustar. Recuerda que tu mirada le da miedo a la gente – Y antes de poder defenderme, el esbelto tricolor habla.

- No. Está bien, Mokuba. Yo no le tengo miedo a Seto. Me gusta estar con él – Y de nuevo esa sonrisa – Voy a comenzar a servir la comida.

Se levanta de su puesto para alcanzar los recipientes que los chef han dejado en la mesa y me sirve primero a mí, luego a Mokuba, y por último a él mismo. Se sienta de nuevo y suelta un sonoro "Buen provecho" seguido por mi hermano repitiendo la misma frase. Yo me limito a por fin cambiar la dirección de mi vista hacia el plato y comer.

Así era como sucedían las cosas triviales de mis días. De una forma completamente anormal. Recuerdo que antes las cosas eran más sobrias, y que sólo Mokuba le daba luz a esta gigantesca mansión. Temía que eso se perdiera cuando acepté al nuevo huésped, pero sucedió lo contrario. Mi hogar ahora brillaba por sí mismo.

. ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunta con timidez al abrir un poco la puerta de mi oficina en la casa, donde termino de hacer el trabajo del día que no hice en la corporación.

- Hum – Afirmo con una mueca, sin despegar la vista de mi laptop, porque sé perfectamente que si lo hago, no podré volver a ocuparme de ella hasta mañana.

Escucho una pequeña risa proveniente de él y sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia mí. Junto al procesador, deja una bandeja con galletas y café con leche.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para consumir cafeína? – Le pregunto sonriendo con algo de malicia luego de dar un rápido vistazo a la merienda. La única forma en la que puedo sonreír.

- Por eso tiene leche. Así no tendrá un efecto tan fuerte.

Sigo con la sonrisa, como si hubiese olvidado cómo devolver a mi rostro a su facción normal. Siento sus brazos enroscarse alrededor de mi cuello.

- Gracias por… Esforzarte tanto, Seto – Me susurra.

Y caigo en el error de mirar sus ojos. Una fuerza misteriosa me lleva a corresponder el abrazo, pero con brusquedad, de manera que él cae sentado sobre mis piernas, y nuestros rostros se acercan. Noto sus ojos enfocarse sobre mis labios, con la mirada de un niño sin dinero que ve un juguete en el estante de una tienda, temiendo que el dueño salga y le ordene que se aleje del lugar. En este caso, prefiero que el hombre le obsequie al pequeño lo que tanto anhela.

Aprisionando con mis labios los de él, comienzo a abrirme paso entre ellos, y él coopera conmigo. Mi lengua comienza a explorarle y se encuentra con la de él, aún expectante de cómo actuar. Las caricias de los roces entre la mía y la de él me llevan a profundizar el gesto, y unir más nuestros cuerpos en el abrazo que sigue sin romperse.

Mi lengua regresa a la cavidad donde pertenece sólo para permitirme tomar aire, ya que había estado respirando con lentitud y suavidad, aunque lo hago sin separar mis labios de los de él. Veo el rubor que ha aparecido en sus mejillas y regreso al punto donde había quedado, y esta vez él también intenta explorar más de mí. Yami cierra los ojos y siento que la emoción de que se ha entregado a mí me llena por dentro, llevándome a imitarle y dejarme llevar sólo por los demás sentidos: el tacto, ya que mis manos han descubierto su piel debajo de la camisa; el gusto, porque pruebo el mejor sabor que haya degustado en mi vida; y el olfato, porque me he cautivado con su aroma, no el de un perfume que se haya rociado, sino el propio de él, su esencia.

- ¡Buenas noches, mi querido Kai… - Un sobresalto dirigió mi cara y la de Yami hacia la puerta - … ba! – Concluye el visitante, Maximillion Pegasus, que nos echa una mirada rápida y analítica a ambos, sin dejar de tomar el pomo exterior de la puerta, pero ya bastante entrado en la oficina. Comenzó a retirarse lentamente y con una extraña mueca de sonrisa en su cara – Creo que he interrumpido algo… Mejor regreso maña-

- ¡No! Umgh – Deshizo su abrazo, y su gemido me llevó a percatarme de que mi mano izquierda apretaba su pezón derecho. Lo solté, sorprendido de que no recordaba el momento en que había subido hasta su pecho - yo sólo venía a traerle algo de comer a Seto – Se levantó bajando su camisa y llegó hasta la puerta – Por favor quédese, será bien atendido.

Pegasus aún sorprendido y siendo incapaz de hablar, le hizo caso a Yami y entró, mientras el tricolor se retiraba con cierta prisa. Maximillion cerró la puerta y me lanzó una mirada de serpiente muy desagradable.

- Oh, Kaiba… - Tomé aire, sabía que iba a venir con alguna estupidez - ¡No me habías contado, Seto, querido! ¡Qué mal amigo eres!

- Déjame dejarte en claro un par de cosas, Pegasus. Tú y yo no somos amigos, y segundo, lo que sea que hayas creído ver, no ocurrió.

- Ahhh… ¿Entonces no estabas tragándote al joven ex faraón mientras le hacías unas caricias un tanto eróticas?

- No.

- Oh, vamos, Kaiba, todos somos malos aquí. Dime, ¿ya te lo has echado?

- Hablemos de las inversiones, Pegasus. El nuevo sistema de duelo que he diseñado permitirá a los duelistas estable-

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- No – Confesé después de tomar una larga bocanada de oxígeno –. Como te decía, los duelistas ahora tendrán la oport-

- ¿Y qué esperas?

- Pegasus – Volví a tomar aire -. Entre Yami y yo NO hay NADA. Ahora, si no te molesta que continúe explicándote mi último proyec-

- Nada, ¿eh? Entonces de seguro no te molestará que le proponga a Yami que venga conmigo a mi castillo en el reino de los duelistas. Es un lugar que de seguro apreciará, y… si se deja hacer esas cosas, disfrutaré mucho haciéndole –

- Pegasus, si no quieres que use tu lengua para alimentar a mis doberman, cállate, firma el maldito contrato, y vete.

Sin despegarme la vista de encima y sin deshacer su ridícula sonrisa, tomó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y firmó.

- Parece que esta será una noche de tormenta con muchos truenos y relámpagos.

Le quité el papel de muy mala gana.

- Gracias por el pronóstico del clima y por la firma. Ahora largo.

- Kaiba… - Por unos momentos, ninguno se movió, y una atmósfera de peligroso silencio cayó pesada en la oficina – Sé que harás un buen trabajo con el muchacho Yami.

Se levantó de su asiento guiñándome el ojo y se fue con una risa macabra y obstinante. "Sera una noche de tormenta".

La noche no había terminado de estrenarse cuando las nubes habían cubierto lo que quedaba del sol en el horizonte, y el nombre de "tormenta" se le quedaba corto a aquel fenómeno natural. Yo lo hubiese calificado como tifón, pero estaba más concentrado en la espera de que alguien llegara a mi habitación y me pidiese que lo protegiera de los truenos. Pasó una hora y media y la tormenta no daba señales de acabar pronto, pero lo que me preocupaba era que yo era la única persona que estaba entre estas cuatro paredes. Algo andaba mal y quería buscar el error. Salí en busca de él.

Recorrer la mansión desde mi espacio hasta el dormitorio de huéspedes se hizo una misión eterna, pero llegué sin molestarme en abrochar la bata de tela gruesa que usaba como pijama junto con los pantalones largos, ambas prendas negras. Tampoco me molesté en regresar en busca del calzado que hacía juego. Abrí la pesada puerta de la dichosa habitación, en la que al encender la luz descubrí la cama tres veces más grande de lo normal y de la mitad del tamaño de la mía, de telas rojas y acolchadas con un curioso bulto en medio. Él era ese bulto cubierto por las sábanas.

- ¿Seto? – Escuché entre lo que podía con el sonido del agua golpeando la ventana. Caminé hacia él - ¿Seto? ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Qué haces allí? – Pregunté, pero sentí una rara calidez en mis propias palabras.

Poco a poco sacó su rostro de debajo de las telas para verme.

- Yo… No quería molestarte.

Un trueno azotó el ambiente y volvió a esconderse. Me acerqué para sentarme a su lado y descubrirlo de nuevo con cuidado.

- ¿Molestarme?

- S-sí… Seto… Desde que volví a tener un cuerpo propio me has cuidado. Aceptaste hacerte cargo de mí, y yo no encuentro una forma de retribuirte por eso – Noté un brillar en sus ojos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper a llorar – Hoy, por ejemplo, seguro Pegasus se llevó una mala impresión de ti, por algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo mucho que has trabajado por ese último proyecto. Fue mi culpa que…

Lo besé. No me resistí a las ganas, y no quería escucharlo culparse a sí mismo de algo que hubiera hecho o no. Mucho menos de algo que no pasó, ya que entendí que él creyó que Pegasus no había aprobado mi trabajo. Esta vez tardé menos en profundizar y sentí cómo apretó las telas debajo de la sábana.

- Yami. No sigas diciendo esas tonterías. Si te traje, y aún permaneces aquí, es porque quiero que lo hagas. Cada detalle que haces, acompañarme, preocuparte por mí, abrazarme… me hace feliz. Te quiero conmigo – Aproveché la corta distancia que había entre nuestros rostros para besarle de nuevo y morder suavemente su labio inferior - ¿Entiendes eso?

- P-pero Seto… Yo…

- ¿Quieres retribuirme?

Me miró con esas gemas enloquecedoras. Esta vez no me quedé callado, pero no dejé de perderme en ellas.

- Entonces sigue haciéndome feliz – Le susurré besándolo de nuevo.

Mis brazos se posaron a los lados de su rostro, y sus manos salieron de su escondite debajo de las sábanas para acariciar mi cabello y atraerme hacia él con suavidad. Los truenos dejaron de sonar, no había acabado la tormenta, pero lo único que cabía en mis oídos era el sonido de su respiración, el de nuestros besos, el de los corazones palpitando.

Mis manos tampoco querían quedarse quietas. Apartaban poco a poco las sábanas que lo cubrían, revelándome algo que definitivamente no me esperaba… su piel expuesta. Con la curiosidad manipulándome como si fuera un títere, seguí apartando las sábanas y Yami se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado interesado en su cuerpo. Cuando las telas rozaban la parte baja de su abdomen, me las arrancó y volvió a cubrirse hasta el cuello.

- Seto… No vamos a hacer "eso", ¿verdad?

No pude distinguir si su tono de voz revelaba incredulidad o reproche, pero definitivamente no estaba muy convencido de la idea. "Busca una buena forma de decirlo, Seto. Piensa bien, piensa. ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?" Y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- Yo no te haría nada que no quieras que te haga, Yami – "¿Y eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? Seto, idiota" Me reprendía a mí mismo mentalmente.

- Uhh… Porque… No estoy seguro de que me sienta listo para-

Lo besé de manera intensa. Al demonio si se sentía listo o no, estoy casi seguro de que está desnudo debajo de esas gruesas sábanas y quiero confirmarlo. Las fulanas telas salieron volando hasta el suelo y él dirigió sus manos a su entrepierna. En efecto, él estaba completamente desnudo. Por desgracia para mí, la mano es más rápida que la vista y no pude ver una de las cosas que más quería, pero algo dentro de mí me llevó a sonreír con malicia: El hecho de saber que sus manos no me detendrían.

- Se… Seto…

Bajé a sus labios y los probé de nuevo, haciéndole balbucear algo incomprensible cuando apreté su pezón derecho, quizá con demasiada fuerza. Con un hilo de saliva separando nuestros labios, seguí camino hasta su cuello, besándolo y probándolo, y es que Yami sabe muy bien. Deberían crear un caramelo con su sabor… compraría la compañía que los fabricase. Escuchaba su boca abrirse para lanzar un gemido mudo, aún cuando dentro de mis planes estaba hacer que sus gemidos hicieran temblar la habitación. Me abrí paso suficiente entre sus delgadas piernas para poder sentarme entre ellas e intenté apartar las manos que obstruían mi visión a su desnudez, pero él se resistía.

- No… Seto… Te dije que… que no estoy preparado…

Sentí los músculos de mi cara contraerse de manera sarcástica hasta formar una facción psicópata, haciéndole brotar varias gotas de sudor en la pálida frente. Después de estar buscando seducirme casi todos los días no me iba a venir a detener con semejante estupidez.

- Yami… - acaricié sus mejillas y me vio con inseguridad – Te dije que no te haría nada que no quisieras… ¡¡Pero sé que esto sí lo quieres, así que déjate!!

- Kyaaa!! ¡¡No, Seto!! – Me gritó mientras tomaba sus muñecas y las llevaba a ambos lados de su rostro.

Y allí lo tenía… dominado. Aparté mi mirada de sus ojos y la bajé lentamente por todo su cuerpo. Sin poderme aguantar mucho más en poseerlo. Tembló ligeramente a causa del frío, volviéndome loco con las premoniciones que tenía sobre por qué iba a temblar en algunos momentos. Su cuerpo frágil, su figura esbelta, todo perfecto, todo para mí. Por fin pude ver su miembro. Me gustaba, pero no iba a quedarme ahí sólo mirándolo.

Bajé la cabeza hasta alcanzar su suave erección con la boca. Para eso tuve que llevar sus muñecas hasta la altura de sus caderas y seguirlas sosteniendo contra la cama. Lamí la punta de su músculo erguido y comencé a metérmelo más y más a la boca hasta abarcarlo todo y presionarlo con mi lengua. Toda clase de gemidos brotaban de su boca, cada uno más sugestivo que el anterior. Estaba cumpliendo mi cometido, o al menos, uno de tantos. Había alcanzado a lograr sentarse, y le veía arqueando la espalda y llevando la cabeza atrás con los ojos apretados. La excitación le estaba haciendo temblar.

- Seto… por favor… detente… ya voy a… ya voy a… - Lo miré a los ojos sonriendo, revelando mis dientes rozar con su piel. Eso había excitado más al pobre – Por favor… yo…

Succioné un par de veces más con fuerza y Yami eyaculó en mi boca después de advertirme varias veces, en vano, que aquello estaba cerca. Vertí su placer en su ombligo y lo llevé por todo su pecho usando mi lengua. Le solté las muñecas y él las dirigió a mi cabello y mejillas.

- Seto… Eres fantástico…

- Lo sé. Voltéate – Le ordené sin mucho tacto.

- Uh? ¿Para qué?

- … - Alcé una ceja – No lo estás preguntando en serio…

- Sólo si no duele… - Comentó ladeando la mirada y los labios a la izquierda.

- … - Sentí mi ceja izquierda palpitar y estoy seguro de que el resto de la expresión de mi rostro no era muy amable.

- ¿Uh? – Preguntó con un chillido bajo – Está bien, está bien… Ya voy… Y eso que te dije que no estaba listo – Se quejó con aquel carisma tan natural.

- Es que era tan obvio que estabas mintiendo… - Le contesté con una seriedad que hasta a mí me divertía. Boca abajo, él volteó a verme reprochándome con la mirada, y noté un dulce sonrojo en su rostro.

Dobló un poco las piernas para levantar ligeramente su parte inferior. No podía pensar en algo qué decir. La vista que tenía me dejaba con un solo pensamiento en mente, el cual creí inapropiado para decir en voz alta. Yami volteó a verme de nuevo con una sonrisa que me hizo subir la temperatura. Tomé algo de semen de su cuerpo para aplicarla en los bordes de su entrada, viéndole temblar con cada contacto. Yo, que había comenzado desde hace rato con mi propio trabajo manual, ya tenía mi longitud humedecida, lo cual me ayudaría, ya que necesitaría una buena lubricación. Lo más probable sería que él fuera virgen.

Tomé mi miembro y comencé a empujarlo, pero vi la expresión de dolor en su rostro, y en vez de detenerme apliqué más fuerza para penetrarle. Él abría más las piernas, aunque eso no ayudaba a ensancharle.

- Relájate, Yami. Te dolerá más si aprietas.

- ¡Ya sé…! – Apretó los ojos.

Me quedé quieto, sólo viéndole con una ceja alzada. Al notar la ausencia de movimiento, me miró y otra gotita de sudor le bajó por la sien.

- Sé que no recuerdas nada… Pero hace cinco mil años, cuando te llamabas Seth, e hiciste esto, duré tres días con el peor dolor de trasero que exista en este mundo o en el Reino de las Sombras – Yami me hablaba alto, casi regañándome con gracia – Y mientras yo sufría al tener que sentarme en el trono, tú estabas ahí mirándome… - Yo apenas le estaba prestando atención a Yami, perdí mi mente como perdí mis manos en la piel de su espalda y sus piernas, sin dejar el excitante contacto entre la punta de mi miembro y su entrada - … Con esos ojos, Seto… Tus ojos son lo más bello que haya visto en mi vida… Seto…

Creo que él estaba abrazando una de sus almohadas en el momento en el que mis caricias me llevaron a aferrarle por la cintura y penetrarle de una sola vez. No sé qué tan fuerte era aquel grito, los sentidos se me perdían en el interior de su cuerpo. En algún instante, se percató de su volumen y mordió la tela acolchonada de entre sus brazos.

- Ya…Yami… Divino… Eres tan caliente… y estrecho…

Apenas reconocí mi propia voz. Mi tono estaba muy distorsionado con todas las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo, aunque tuve que decírselo muy alto para que me escuchara entre sus propios gritos. Yami se silenció finalmente con algunos gemidos de dolor.

- Seto… - Sé que hizo un trabajo extraordinario para controlar su voz – Aquella vez al menos pediste permiso…

Crucé mi brazo derecho debajo de su estómago para elevarle y hacerle quedar a gatas. Me incliné con cuidado sobre él y alcancé su oído.

- ¿Sí? Pues yo no recuerdo aquella vez. Y según lo que vi, ese permiso ya me lo habías dado hace rato, ¿verdad?

La mano que lo había sujetado viajó a su entrepierna para palpar su erección.

- Ohhh Aahhh… N-no tienes que decirlo de esa ma-manera… - Comencé a acariciarlo de nuevo.

- Hum, no puedes reprocharme nada… – Mi voz se tornó ronca, y sabía que no podía volverla a la normalidad aclarándome la garganta - … Tú eres quien me hace decirlo… - Me doblé hasta alcanzar su cuello con mis labios y concentrarme en un punto para lamerlo - … Quien me hace sentirlo… - Mordí suavemente la zona húmeda, enrojeciéndola - … Quien me…

Yami me interrumpió sin palabras, giró el rostro hacia el costado del cuello donde le estaba marcando y no pude resistirme a unir mis labios con los de él, un poco abiertos, esperando por mí. Mi propio cuerpo me atormentaba, reclamándome que no todo fuesen caricias y palabras bonitas. Recobré mi posición erguida e intentó detenerme sólo con palabras.

- S-Seto… Aún no estoy acostumbrado a aaahhhh…

Mi primer movimiento le produjo dolor, también el segundo, el tercero, y todos los que siguieron, de todos modos, le había rasgado el interior para poder penetrarle, y el roce de las pieles seguramente le ardía, pero estadísticamente hablando, los gemidos contenían más placer. Mucho más. Sonreí en silencio al recordar rápidamente las veces que me pidió que me detuviera, y decidí que la próxima vez traería un espejo para que él mismo viese en su rostro las ganas que tenía. Aunque me pareció que él sabía perfectamente que deseaba llegar tan lejos. De cualquier modo, lo único que podría detenerme ahora es que por alguna razón estuviera en la mitad del patio de la mansión bajo la tormenta que ante nuestros oídos se escuchaba apenas como un zumbido distante.

Cada movimiento dentro del cuerpo de Yami era eléctrico, y no sé por qué no perdí la cabeza al verlo moverse según mi ritmo. Aunque yo era el activo, también me estaba entregando a Yami. En ese momento sentí algo de pena por mí mismo, ya que no era capaz de demostrar afecto o estar así con ninguna otra persona.

- Seto… Ahí… En el fondo… Más… Más, por favor…

Y cualquier rastro de pesar hacia mí propia persona desapareció con esa frase, fui bondadoso y le di lo que quería, aunque a mi manera. ¿Cómo iba a necesitar de alguien más teniéndolo a ÉL? Teniéndolo así… Mis gemidos comenzaron a acompañar a los suyos, pero seguramente él no se daría cuenta. Tomé su longitud y la recorrí una y otra vez de arriba abajo, apretándola, al mismo tiempo en que él apretaba el mío en su interior.

Era evidente que ninguno de los dos iba a resistir mucho tiempo más. Pero eso no era relevante. Había roto mi apariencia de tipo frío por él. Apenas separándome de él lo suficiente para penetrarle, alcancé su pezón derecho y luego su rostro. Monté mis labios sobre los suyos sin besarlo, ya que ambos necesitábamos aire, que parecía escaparse de nosotros, pero nuestras bocas abiertas, que permitían un gran flujo de gemidos, lo atrapaban ahogadamente.

Yami lanzó un fuerte y enloquecedor chillido de excitación apretando los ojos y sentí humedad en mi abdomen y en la mano que apretaba su intimidad. Su espalda arqueada me permitió abrazarle de nuevo, apretando aún más su cuerpo. Todos sus movimientos – los internos y los externos - me permitieron llegar al final, empapando su interior con mi esencia. Su rostro cubierto por rubor carmesí que divisé en el momento en que un rayo azotó se derrumbó desde el cielo, se me quedó grabado en la memoria. Sería una imagen que me pondría a fantasear en mis escasos momentos de descanso, en mis sueños, en todas partes. Una fotografía en mi mente a la que estaba dispuesto a dar vida cada día de mi vida.

Unos momentos más tarde, salí de su interior y recosté mi cara sobre su pecho, queriendo observar su rostro en medio de la oscuridad, rogando que otro rayo más se disparase. Sentí sus manos acariciar mi cabello. No podía recordar un solo momento en que alguien se hubiese acercado a mis hebras, a pesar de que en esos momentos no podía recordar casi nada, excepto aquellos gemidos perdiéndose en el aire. Su tacto me hacía sentir relajado y casi adormilado. Sonreí cuando lo noté tensarse al oír un trueno sacudir el suelo, entonces subí hasta alcanzar sus labios y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, él me correspondió y me abrazó.

- No temas – Le dije en un susurro – Te quiero. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que no dejaré que nada malo te pase. No importa si tengo que pagarle al cielo para que no llueva, o a los mejores ingenieros para que controlen el clima. Te… -Suspiré –… Amo.

Escuché una simpática risita salir de sus hermosos labios, sin tomar en cuenta la delicadeza que él había provocado en mí. Mejor dicho, la manera en que él lograba que dijera cosas que ni yo mismo sabía que tenía atoradas en la garganta.

- No tengo miedo, Seto – Me besó – Tiemblo de emoción… Porque el mundo puede estar destruyéndose a nuestro alrededor, pero si estoy contigo, nada más importa. Yo también te amo.

Adiviné que sus ojos se habían cerrado cuando nuestros cuerpos se acostaron uno junto al otro, preparándose para la mejor noche de sueños de nuestras vidas.

- Te amo.

Repitió con suavidad. Lo atraje una vez más hacia mi cuerpo, apretándolo con suavidad para no soltarlo nunca más.


End file.
